Summer's Dream
by devilsadvocate26
Summary: Amu Hinamori is staying at the cabin her family visits every year. But this time, there are some new neighbors. What will happen when they meet. Will they become friends, more, or will an old friend ruin everything? amuto. i dont own shugo chara!
1. Chapter 1

Summer's Dream

Chapter 1

DUNK. DUNK. A screen door bounced shut as a young woman exited the cabin she and her family were currently staying at. She was 16. Her wavy, strawberry-pink hair that reached the middle of her back shone against her deep-tanned skin and her golden eyes shone in the mid-day sun. Amu Hinamori turned and walked down the path through the woods that led to the lake; her bare feet silent against the dirt floor of the woods, the leaves casting a green tinge on her skin.

As she walked, Amu listened to the sounds of the woods. Birds were chirping and the breeze was gently rustling the leaves. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful here. She had only been here a few weeks and already she wanted to stay here forever. No other place had made her feel more like home. Here there was no stress and her parents were happily away from work.

Amu opened her eyes and continued walking on. She finally got to the lake and sat down on the wooden seat overlooking the water. The sun was casting it's shine over the water, making it hard to look at. Amu pulled out her sunglasses from her shoulder bag, along with her book, Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight, _and began reading. The sunlight warm on her head as she bent over her book to read.

" '_She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.' ''_

Sometime later, Amu looked up and started. While she had been lost in her book, the light had begun to fade from the sky. The sun was already casting pink and gold lines across the glassy surface of the lake. She jumped up and started back for the cabin.

********

Across the lake, a dark van was pulling into a driveway. All the doors opened, and out came a woman, a man, and two boys. As the woman and the man went to the back of the vehicle to get the luggage, the older boy turned and started toward the woods.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" asked the younger boy.

"I'm just going for a walk in the woods, Ryuto. I'll be back later."

"Ok Ikuto. See you later. Don't forget we are going out on the lake tomorrow. You promised!" And with that he disappeared into the cabin.

Ikuto smirked at his brother, turned on his heal, and walked into the ever encroaching forest.

**Ikuto's POV**

As soon as I was out of sight of the cabin, I pated the pocket of my shirt. " Yoru, wake up."

"Nyaa. Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we just got here. Thought i'd go for a walk. What do ya say we do a Character Change."

"Nyaa, fine. " Yoru sighed and Chara Changed with me.

My tail and ears popped out and I took to the trees. " Ahh, it's much easier to travel this way."

"Why are we out here so late, nyaa. Nothing is going to be out."

" I just wanted to see what's around. Tomorrow I have to take Ryuto out swimming and I won't get to see anything." I explained.

I was about halfway around the lake, when Yoru said, " Ikuto, I sense other Charas nearby."

"well, let's go see."

Yoru led me through the trees to a small cabin. We walked around back and looked through the nearest window. With my cat eyes, I could just make out a stove and a table. " This must be the kitchen, Yoru. Let's keep looking."

I walked all the way around the house. I found the parents' bedroom, and a room that had a little girl sleeping in it. At first, I thought that she must be the one that Yoru sensed, but I couldn't see any eggs in the girl's room. "Are you sure that you sensed Charas here?"

"Of course, nyaa! There must be some around here. Keep looking. Up there, Ikuto, nyaa!"

I looked where Yoru was pointing, and saw a window on the second story of the house. Luckily, there was a tree growing right next to the cabin that I could climb up.

I smiled as I leapt silently up the branches and peered through the window. The first thing I saw was a teenage girl lying asleep in the bed. She was facing away from me, so I couldn't see her face.

I felt a small paw tap my shoulder. "Ikuto, look over there."

I shifted my gaze from the sleeping girl to the dresser in the middle of the wall. On it were resting three eggs. Wait a minute, THREE?! How could that be!

"Do you think one of them is the embryo, nyaa?"

"No, I don't sense it. But, all the same, I would like to know how she has three charas. I wonder if they all hatched yet." Suddenly, I yawned hugely. "I guess we better get back, I think it's time to go to bed."

"Finally," I heard Yoru mutter.

**Normal POV**

As Ikuto leapt down from the tree, one of ht eggs cracked open. Out came a blue chara. She had on a huge blue barea with a spade on, a white painter's shirt and blue shorts. She sleepily flew over the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder.

"Amu-chan, wake up."

"H-huh. What?" said Amu.

"Amu-chan, I just sensed another chara."

"are you sure Miki, I don't think anyone would be out this late. "

"Yes, I'm sure." Miki pouted.

"Okay, we'll go check it out tomorrow. Mom and dad are taking Ami to town to buy an inner tube to go tubing tomorrow, so we have some time. Ami will want ice cream for sure. Now, go back to sleep. "

The blue chara floated back to her egg and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, this is my very first fanfic ever attempted. Ever. Now, I have to warn you, sometimes I may get an ambition and go with it, then I completely fail at it. If my stories get crappy, tell me and I will get my friends to help me.**

**Thx and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Summer's Dream**

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

Amu opened her eyes and blinked in the morning light. She got up and changed out of her PJ's. She put on swimsuit on first, since she was planning on going swimming later. It was a black two-piece with hot pink stripes on the top. Even though it was black, it still showed off her dark tan. (A/N: black makes tans look lighter, supposedly.)

Over that, she put on black shorts and a light pink tank-top with black hearts all over it. She then walked over and tapped each of the three eggs. All three opened up and out popped three charas.

"Come on guys, let's go look for that chara you sensed Miki."

"Huh?" said the other two.

"Miki sensed another chara last night. Or so she thinks." Amu explained.

" I did." Defended Miki.

"Come on then." Amu walked downstairs and grabbed her bag. She took out her book and put a towel and her sandals in it. She put on her tennis shoes for walking around. At the last minute, she also put her three charas' eggs into the bag.

"Let's go." She shouldered her bag and walked out the door with her charas.

"Where are we going to start Amu-chan?" asked her pink chara. Her name was Ran. She wore a pink cheerleader outfit with min pink and white pom-poms.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe we'd just go for a walk around the lake and see if we can find the chara and its owner."

"We should bring some snacks-desu." Said the green chara. She had on a green apron and a chef's hat. She also carried a mini whisk with her.

"We'll be fine Suu. " and she started off into the woods.

"Wait up Amu-chan!!!" shouted all three charas and they raced off after her.

**Ikuto's POV**

'Wait-up Amu-chan!!!' he heard the charas shout. And he saw them race off after the girl. All three of them.

"I guess I found who the three charas belong to. And I know her name. _Amu." _Ikuto thought.

It was a good thing that he had decided to leave Yoru at home, otherwise they might have sensed him. It wasn't just Yoru who could sense charas.

Ikuto jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and set off to follow the girl. " I think it's time to have a little fun." Ikuto thought and smirked. "Yoru, why don't you come and join me?" Ikuto called to Yoru with his mind.

"_Aren't you going to come back. Ryuto has been bugging me about you."_

"Ah crap! Tell him I'll be right there. And I might bring over someone."

With that, I jumped out of ht tree and ran after Amu. Luckily, she hadn't made it far and I caught up to her easily. She was still arguing with her charas about how they were going to find the other charas. Ikuto was debating on how to approach her and settled for the ever popular surprise. He cut to the right and started running parallel with Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan, I think I heard something-desu."

Amu stopped and listened. She couldn't hear anything, but she decided to be safe. "Ran, character change!"

"Okay-desu." Ran character changed with Amu and she became Amulet Heart. Her outfit changed into a very-revealing cheerleader outfit, with a visor with a heart on it. Her X-clips on her head became hearts.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her stop and cock her head as if she were listening for something. Abruptly, she turned her head and talked to her pink chara. The one that looked like a pink cheerleader. Suddenly, there was a girl dressed like a cheerleader in her place. I thought she was cute before, but, man, she was HOT! Okay, yeah, I just met her and all, but I'm a guy. Looks hold big in stock in me. I decided that I'd introduce myself now. I stepped out of the forest while she was looking the other way and leaned against another tree.

"That outfit looks good on you." I said. She spun around and looked at me. Mixed emotions, along with a huge blush, were on her face. mostly shock as she took me in.

**Amu's POV**

"That outfit looks good on you," I heard someone say from behind me.

I spun around and saw a boy somewhere around my age, maybe, leaning against a tree. He had mid-night blue hair. He was dressed all in black and his eyes, the darkest eyes I had ever seen, were staring right at me.

I tensed, in case he was here to fight, but he didn't seem to pose a threat, so I relaxed… a little.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Ikuto," he said nonchalantly and continued to stare at me. I realized that I was still Amulet Heart.

"So, you have three charas. That's unusual. How did that happen?"

I was completely shocked and happy at the same time. He knows about Charas? "_Well, now I don't have to explain about Amulet Heart, because, frankly, I don't know what I would have said." _I thought. _"What would I have said. 'Hey, so if you're wondering about me changing clothes so fast, umm, yeah, I had it on under my clothes?"_

"Hello? Are you okay? I know I'm good-looking, but I've never had anyone speechless before." He smirked.

I looked up and took and involuntary step back. He had gotten closer to me.

I must have been talking to myself for a little bit there. "Oh. Umm. No, that's not it", I said lamely. I could feel my face flushing.

His smirk just got bigger.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I wonder what she was thinking about that had her so preoccupied. She didn't even notice me come closer to her. That blush looks really cute on her. Why would she be blushing? I wonder if she knows she is."

"Well? You didn't answer my question. How did you get three Charas?" I repeated.

"Oh, well. I don't really know. One day I was normal, and the next, these three decide to show up and my life has been completely changed ever since." She answered, and blushed harder.

I leaned in close to her face, and, if possible, her face got even redder. "I'm glad they did, otherwise I wouldn't get to see you in this outfit." I said seductively. A look of remembrance crossed her face and she looked at her chara. Sadly, she changed back into her old clothes. She still looked good though.

I heard her mutter something about a pervert and smiled at that. This seemed to annoy her. I was just about to say something about that when;

"Ikuuuuutoo." Yoru whined in my head. I mentally kicked myself. Looked like I'd run out of time.

**Amu's POV**

I was mentally kicking myself for what I had said. What had caused me to talk to calmly and conversationally to this boy? This boy, whom I had known for a whole 10 minutes maybe. I looked over to him and noticed that he was going to say something, when he abruptly stopped and looked like he had remembered something. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke before I did.

"Guess I'll see ya later, Amu." And then he was gone. I stood frozen. How did he know my name!!!

"Ran, Miki, Suu. Did I ever say my name to him or is my thinking correct."

"I don't think so" said Ran.

"No, Amu-chan, you didn't-desu." Said Suu.

"I don't know. I was too busy drawing. Look," said Miki and showed me her little sketch pad she always carried with her.

On the sketch pad, Miki had drawn Ikuto the way he was when I had first see him. Leaning up against a tree. She had emphasized his face and made it look incredibly handsome.

"I wonder how he knew about charas. I didn't look like he had one himself," I said, thinking outloud while still staring at the picture. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Maybe he does and he just didn't bring it." Said Miki, as she pulled away the drawing pad from me and put it in her little satchel.

"Well, I'm done looking for today. What do ya say we go back to the lake and rest in the sun for a little while.

"Yay!" the three little charas shouted and we turned around and headed back to the cabin.

END OF CHAPTER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: here's the end of the second chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. I suck at summaries and was afraid that no one would read it. I am glad that people liked my story.**

**Sorry if switching the point of views so often confuses people, but there are so many things I want to describe that lead to something else, but the only way I can do that is by switching POVs. Please bear with me. Chap. 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu walked through the woods back to the cabin. She stepped inside the cabin for a brief moment to drop off her shoes and grab something to eat.

"Amu, sweetie. There you are."

"Mom! You're home early. I wasn't expecting you back until later this afternoon!"

"yeah, well Ami didn't want to get any ice cream. She wanted to come back and 'pway wit her big sis.'" Her mom said, imitating Ami's little kid voice.

"You'd think by now Ami would have learned to pronounce words better," Amu said as she grabbed an apple and started walking toward the door.

"We try. You should head down there. Dad's almost got the tube blown up and we're going to borrow one of the neighbors' boat across the lake. We met them in town. The Tsukiyomis. They're going to come with us."

"Okay, I was going to head down there anyway to go swimming, but that sounds better. Did we bring my water skis?"

"Yes, they're on top of the car still. Unless your father took them down to the water. Better grab your ski suit."

"Okay." Amu ran upstairs and grabbed her ski suit nad dropped off her bag. Then, at the insistence of her impatient charas, she ran down to the water with them.

**Amu's POV**

I ran down the dirt path that led to the dock. My excited charas floating behind me; urging me to go faster.

"I wonder what the Tsukiyomis are like. I wonder how old their kids are," I asked my charas as we neared the bend near the dock. I usually love to meet people, but I never show it because my 'cool and spicey' character takes over.

"I don't know Amu-chan, but I hope they are nice." Said Ran hopefully.

"They must be if they let almost complete strangers use their boat."

"Maybe."

I stopped at the car and saw my skis on top of the car. I grabbed them and started down the path toward the water.

I rounded the bend and saw my father and my little sister standing on the dock, talking to a man and a woman. I hopped the last few steps onto the dock and the people on the end must have heard my approach because their heads turned in my direction.

"Ah, here she is now." I heard my father say.

I hurried to the end of the dock and put my wetsuit on the bench.

" Mr. & Mrs. Tsukiyomis. This is my daughter Amu. Amu, this is Mr. & Mrs. Tsukiyomi. They were kind enough to lend us their boat for the day." My father said as he introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you. That's very kind of you to let my family use your boat."

"That's alright. Our youngest son, Ryuto, wanted to go out today. But with only his big brother to play with, he sometimes gets bored. He needs someone new to play with once in a while. Your younger sister is about the same age as him."

"_Ryuto? That's sounds awfully close to Ikuto. He couldn't be Ryuto's older brother… could he!? That would be just my luck."_

"Speaking of Ryuto, dear, where are those two?" asked Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

"I don't kn-here they come now."

I looked over to where a jet ski was approaching the dock, and I almost groaned outloud. It WAS the boy from the forest. Just my luck. At the same time though, my heart seemed to skip a beat. Was I happy to see this boy. This perverted boy who I hardly know? No. NO, I couldn't…

As soon as they came within sight of the dock, I could see he was smirking. Ikuto. Hmmmm. *mental scowl*. Inside my head, I was just about yelling my head off, but my outside character showed nothing of the internal turmoil taking place inside of me.

The two on the jet ski and the youngest one, Ryuto, jumped off and shouted eagerly, " Come on! Let's goooo!"

"Hold on Ryuto," said Mr. Tsukiyomi. " Mr. Hinamori, Amu, Ami, this is Ryuto and Ikuto. You two, this is Mr. Tsukiyomi, Amu and Ami."

"Hey everyone," little Ryuto said.

"Yo" said Ikuto.

As Ryuto was hyperactively shouting, the older boy, er, _Ikuto, _got up onto the dock. He looked over at me, his eyes lingering too long for my liking, and smirked. That annoying smirk that irked me soo much and the smirk that stayed on his face almost all the time, it seemed. I rolled my eyes and scowled as I looked away.

I turned to my dad and said, Are we going to go or what? I want to get out on the water."

"Sure Amu. Let's go everyone!" Just then, my mom came down the path, carrying her beach bag and a cooler. "Let's go!"

Everyone turned toward the boat and walked toward it. Ami bounced up beside me and grabbed my hand. "Onee-chan, come with me. I want to tube with you."

I smiled down at her and told her, "Okay."

Ami started to pull me toward the water, but I stopped her. "Whoa there Ami, you need your life jacket first," I said as I put her jacket on her. Then we both jumped onto the raft and waited to be pulled out onto the water.

Everyone had a turn on the tube. For some reason, I couldn't keep from watching Ikuto when he had a turn.

Needless to say, Ami didn't hand in there very long. She's a small kid and her attention span, along with her stamina, isn't very long. She soon got tired, so the parents decided to go to shore and talk while Ami slept on the beach on a towel. I was kind of disappointed. I had wanted to go skiing still, but as usual, everything revolved around Ami. Oh well, when I was little, my parents dropped everything they were doing when I wanted to do something, so I guess I can't complain.

"Do you want to keep going?" asked a voice behind me. I knew instantly that it was Ikuto.

"Huh?" I asked, turning towards him.

"You looked like you wanted to keep going, and you didn't get to water ski," he said, eyeing my wet suit on the boat seat. "Plus, I think Ryuto wanted to keep going." He turned to his little brother who was.. asleep on the seat. "Nevermind."

"I don't think…"

"That's a good idea Ikuto. I know that Amu wanted to go skiing sometime this vacation," interrupted my mom.

"Huh. Fine." I sighed.

So, after slipping my suit on and getting in my skis, I sat in the water, waiting to go skiing. Even from where I was, I could see Ikuto smirking at me. "Oh no," I mentally cringed.

He revved the engine, then started off. I looked over at the beach, where everyone else was sitting. Ami and Ryuto were sleeping and the parents were all talking. Great. If I died, no one else would see it. I looked back in time to see the line quickly tightening up as the slack came out of the line. I tensed my muscles in my legs and arms and was yanked up onto my skis.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: first of all, I do not own Shugo Chara. I guess I should be saying that at the beginning, but it's so annoying. Oh well.**

**Second, sorry about the chap. Alert. I had to copy something from the file when it was uploaded because the file won't open. I'm sorry all my avid readers, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**** fyi- Ikuto gets kind of pervy in this chapter. Srry if it sucks, I don't know how to make him act. please bear that in mind. **

**Last but not least, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It has encouraged me to keep writing. I also welcome the critical reviews. **

**Thanks to you all.**

**Here's the chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Just like that, I was flying over the water. Instantly, the thrill of the water sport overwhelmed me and I relaxed and sat back for the ride. My face becoming a mask of determination and concentration. I could tell from the speed of the boat that he was trying his best to throw me. The first thing he tried to do was spin around in a tight circle, spinning me out to the end of the tope, twirling me around. I adjusted the angle of my skis and leaned into the turn. After spinning around a couple times, he straightened out and slowed down a little. I smirked. He glanced back and my thought was confirmed. He thought I had fallen off. My smirk deepened as I saw the look of mild shock on his face. He turned right around and picked up the pace again.

_That's right. You keep trying. Let's see what you've got. A circle's not going to get rid of me._

I could see how little he had thought of me before. He thought spinning me in a circle could get rid of me. As if. What did he think, I was going to get dizzy and just fall off? Hardly. My face dropped back into its former look and I tightened my grip on the rope.

He was circling around the lake, heading over to the obstacle course set up there. The owners of the lake are big water people and they both water boarded. So, of course, they had a place where they could be challenged a little bit. There were a bunch of things all over the place, but I knew where he was headed… The ramp.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Damn! _Okay, I hadn't really put too much stock into spinning her off. Afterwards, I could see how easy it had been for her, so I decided to try something else. There really wasn't anything else to do on the lake, so I went for the obstacle course in the middle of the lake. I saw the ramp right away.

_Perfect._

I sped over to it. Just before it, I turned slightly to the right, so she would go over it. When I thought she was about there, I glanced over my shoulder; and my jaw dropped to the floor. Here I was, expecting her to just glide over the ramp and smirk at me, showing me it's that easy. What I didn't expect was for her to be up in the air!

I caught her just as she went off of the ramp. She shot up in the air and began to spin. I could see her passing the rope behind her from hand to hand. She was spinning pretty fast and I grinned to myself. _Maybe she'll wipe out. Won't that be funn….Holy shit! _Just before she had hit the water she had done a summersault in midair. Then, to my disappointment and awe, she landed.

She didn't go far though; she lost momentum and slowly sank into the water. And she just sat there glaring at me. _Whoops. _While I was watching her, I had let the boat stop. She rolled her eyes at me and started pulling herself in toward the boat. I went to the back of the boat and pulled her in the rest of the way.

She soon got up to the boat. I put my hand down to help her up onto the ledge, but she ignored it and pulled herself up backwards and started to pull her skis off. I was sure she had done this thousands of times, considering how good she was at skiing, but she started to have trouble taking her skis off. I let her struggle for a little bit, smiling a little, then crouched down beside her.

**Amu's POV**

_This stupid Ski! _I couldn't get the damn thing off! I had done this countless times, but for some reason, I couldn't release the straps to get my feet out. (**A/N: I don't know if there are straps on skis, it's been so long, but something had to get stuck.)** I sat there trying to get it off, with no avail, when suddenly Ikuto sat crouched down beside me and moved my hands away.

"Hey! what do y..." I shouted startled, but Ikuto clamped his hand down over my mouth. Even though I was angry, I couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. _What!! _He sat there grinning at me, his hand still over my mouth, one finger against his lips in the gesture of silence. "Shhh. Do you want the whole lake to hear. Things travel on the lake, ya know." He cocked his head and smirked. I just glared at him. Maybe with a slight blush on my face from his scent.

When he was satisfied I wasn't going to shout anymore, he took his hand from my mouth and looked down at my ski. He moved his hand, the one that had been on my mouth, down towards the ski. Letting it trail along my leg part of the way. To my absolute horror and confusion, I _shivered!_

He caught that.

He smiled. "So you like that, huh Amu?" he teased, that idiotic! smirk on his face.

My face flared up right away. "NO!" I said, remembering to keep my voice down slightly. The last thing I needed was for my family to hear me and look up and see us sitting still on the other side of the lake. No doubt my dad would freak out. "I'm just cold. I'm here, soaking wet, and you're just sitting there smirking at me. Are you going to help or what?!"

He just smiled and turned away to work on the ski. For some reason, he seamed to have an easier time with it than me._ 'God must hate me.'_ After a brief moment pulling on one of the clasps hard, he finally got it undone. The other one was easier. He took them both off my feet and placed them on the seat of the boat. While he was doing that, I took the chance to get up. No doubt he would offer to help me. But my clumsiness took over and I started falling toward the lake. Strong hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into the boat.

I thought that he would let me go then, but no. he slid his arms around my waist and sat back. We both ended up on the floor with me leaning back on him. "I-I-Ikuto! Let me up!"

"No." was all he said and he started nuzzling my neck. I could hear him purring and the vibration tickled my shoulder.

"Are you purring!?"

"Yes."he said, like nothing was odd about that. I heard him take a deep breath and I turned my head to look at him quizzically. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. "Ikuto, LET ME UP!" I growled at him. For a moment, I thought he was just going to say no and keep me prisoner there longer. But, to my relief, he sighed and let me up. I immediately jumped away and sat on the seat facing him. I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him.

"Aww, come on Amu. Didn't you enjoy it a little bit?" he wined and smirked while turning to the wheel. I just bared my teeth sat there. I would have looked away, but I was afraid he would capture me again. If he did that, I might have killed him.

We rode back to the dock in silence. When we got there, nobody asked us anything, so I guess they didn't notice that we had stopped and Ikuto has harassed me on the other side of the lake.

"Hi everyone." I said, putting on my 'cool and spicy' attitude.

" Hello Amu, did you have a nice time?" my mother asked quietly. Ami and Ryuto were still asleep.

"Yeah, the skiing was alright. I had to go over the ramp. No biggy." I said. I glanced at Ikuto, but he was staring up in the trees. What a weirdo.

"Oh, well, that's not a problem for you, is that? You've been going off that thing for years."

"Yeah." I glanced again at Ikuto, a smug look coming on my face. Then I almost started laughing. Yoru was hanging upside down, right over Ikuto's head, making funny faces.

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Oh, well, that's not a problem for you, is that? You've been going off that thing for years."_ I heard Amu's mother say.

"_Yeah." _That was Amu's reply, acting like it was nothing. Which, in this case, I guess it really was. I wish someone had told me earlier that she was so good at skiing. I wouldn't have made a fool of myself. I still would have taken her out, but, , , still….

I was still looking up into the trees. I was sooo bored. Then I looked over at Amu. For some reason, she looked like she was about to burst out laughing! Had I missed something? I glanced over at the parents, but they were all taking care of the younger ones who were just starting to wake up. I looked back at Amu again. I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face, but all she did was point up above me.

I snapped my head up. Yoru was facing the other way, walking in the air, doing a little bouncy, walking-jiggy thing. (**He was just mocking him. I didn't know how else to explain it. Just imagine a mocking dance. xD) **I reached up and plucked the little cat out of the air. I could hear him squeak in surprise. I'm guessing that he hadn't wanted me to find out that he was doing that. I looked at him like I was annoyed, and he just spread his paws out in front of him, pads up, and shrugged, still smiling. I tossed him away and looked around for Amu. She was back on the dock. She had taken off her wetsuit and was standing on the edge of the dock. Then she dove in. I saw her little pink head pop up and start swimming away. I glanced ahead of her and saw she was swimming toward a floating raft. I grinned.

I ran over to my parents, who were helping Ryuto to his feet. "Oh, Ikuto. We're going to go back now. You want to come?"

"No, you guys go on ahead. I'll walk back. I wanted to do some exploring around first before I go back. I can bring the jet-ski back too."

"Don't worry about that. Ryuto wants to go swimming tomorrow and the Hinamoris invited us back, so we'll leave it here."

"Okay." They started walking back up the trail, following Amu's parents, who were carrying the sleeping Ami.

I turned back to the water and walked down to the water's edge. I quietly stepped in and waded out. Luckily, the float was a little way out, so Amu wouldn't hear my coming.

When I got out deep enough, I slipped under the water and started swimming my way toward my, as of yet, unawares Strawberry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. I hope you like it. It's shorter than I thought it would be, and for that, I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Amu's POV**

"Ahhhh." I sighed. The sun felt sooooo goooood. It warmed me all the way through. I lay on the raft on my back with my eyes closed, soaking up as much of the sun's rays as I could before it got dark. The sun shone yellow through my eyelids and that reminded me of the color of someone else's hair. "_Tadase. I wonder how he is. I haven't seen him in a long time."_

As I lay there, I couldn't help but think over the day. How weird things had turned in just one day! In the last 24 hours, I had met the most annoying and confusing boy on the face of the earth. No one I knew could annoy me that much. Why _did _he annoy me so much? It's not because I like him or anything…Right?

"I'm going to stop thinking about him now," I told myself.

"I wonder where my chara's got off too?" I shrugged and sighed. Back to the warmth of the sun. pretty soon, though, I heard something that sound like water dripping. A very faint 'bliddip, bliddip'. I was just going to sit up to see what it was, when a hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me off the float, into the water.

"Gah!" I gasped as I broke the surface of the water. I whilred around. "Where are you," I growled in a sing-song voice. I had a pretty good idea who had pulled me in.

"Right here," the culprit whispered in my ear. His breath tickling it.

"Thought as much" I grumbled. I tensed, waiting for him to wrap his arms around me again. Sad, that only after one day, I could already predict what he was going to do.

But he didn't.

I turned around. He was just standing there. My breath caught in my throat. His midnight-blue hair was plastered back from his face, water making it darker. This made his dark eyes darker. Droplets of water on his face and on his chest and arms glistened in the setting sun.

"Yes," he asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just expected you to be trying to hold me again. Seems like something you would do." I shrugged.

"Well, I thought you didn't like it. But, since you asked…" he grinned evilly and reached for me.

"No," I said and turned around to swim away. Too late. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me back to him. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"You're such a perverted girl, Strawberry. Wanting to be held by older men."

"What! Strawberry!? _Perverted! _I wouldn't be talking, Cosplay cat-boy. -

I heard him chuckle at that.

I sighed. "Why do you do this to me?"

"What," he asked, innocently. Like he didn't know.

"Bug me so much. We barely know each other."

I felt him shrug against me.

That made me mad. I turned around to yell at him in his face, but stopped dead. My face flared up right away. Our faces were inches, no, _centimeters, _apart. He leaned forward a little until our foreheads touched. _What is this feeling? My stomach is in knots!_

Suddenly, I looked up and gasped. "I have to go, it's getting late!" with that, I slipped out of his arms. I swam back to the shore, grabbed my bag, called to my charas, and set off back up to the cabin.

**Ikuto's POV**

As she swam back to the shore, I smiled to myself. "See you later. My Strawberry."

She set off up the path, her three charas little floating specks that followed her. I'm sure they were grateful for that. Yoru had been bugging them the entire time. Especially the blue one.

I swam back to the shore and put on the shirt that my parents had left me. I started walking off. Yoru caught up to me in a couple of seconds.

"Her charas are fun to tease. Nya."

"Especially the blue one?" I smiled.

"Her name's Miki. And I guess so." He said, blushing.

I just kept smiling. "Well, what shall we do tonight, Yoru?"

No answer. I looked around. Yoru was thinking, a slight blush on his face. He started drifting aimlessly. I could see where he was headed. "Yoru," I said softly.

He didn't seem to hear me, for the next second, he bumped into the tree. Bok. "Owww, nya. Ikuto! Why didn't you tell me? Nyaa. Now my head hurts."

"I tried, but I guess you were too busy thinking about Miki to hear."

"Was not, Nyaa!" he retorted, but his smile gave him away.

"Anyway, let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Wanna go to the store for some catnip?"

"Yes! Woohoo! Nyaa."

"Alright then, let's go."

Yoru sped on ahead of me. I just kept walking, thinking. _"Amu." _ Then I Chara-changed with Yoru and ran off after him.

**A/N: so sorry for the short chapter. I should have put this in with the other one, but I thought it would be longer. ******

**sorry if the last part sucked a bit. I just wanted to get this chapter done so I could do the next one.**

**More fun for Ikuto and Amu later! *grins evilly***

**Please read and review.**

**Thx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. Here is chapter 6 of Summer's Dream.**

**Lately, I've been thinking about going back and revising Chapter 1. Just the parts about the chara changes though, I looked back and realized how many mistakes there where. We'll have to see when I get time. **

**So far, all the review that I have gotten are good, and for that I thank you. *bows***

**Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

_**Setting: the next day at Amu's cabin.**_

"_Grrr. Go away!"_

"_But why, Amu" he whined._

_I frowned and started walking away into the woods. I could hear him following me, so I looked around for Ran. Ran? Ran! I could see her, and my other charas, floating away with HIS chara. _

"_Amuuu" he whispered as he got closer._

My eyes snapped open.

I looked around me and my forehead pinched. "Great. Just Great. Even in my sleep, he won't leave me alone. _"strange though, I've never had a dream about a boy before. Even about Tadase. Hmmm. Must be because he bugs me so much."_

"Well, my day's ruined before it even started." I sighed and walked across the room to my bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail on the side of my head, than changed my mind, and left it down. I went back to my room and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a hot pink tank-top. Then I walked downstairs.

"Hi mom."

"Morning honey. Want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"What kind?"

"Blueberry, your favorite. (**mine too!)**"

"Sure."

She walked over to the table and placed a plate with four pancakes on it in front of me. She also placed a bottle of syrup in front of me. I picked it up and drowned the pancakes with it. "So, what are we going to do today," I asked as I cut the pancakes up with my fork.

"The Tsukiyomis are coming back today, so we're going back down to the lake."

I froze, my first bite of the pancakes paused in front of my open mouth. The syrup dripped off of them onto the table. "What!" I almost screeched, but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, they….oh Amu, you're getting syrup all over the place!"

"Sorry mom," I said as she hurried over with a washcloth and started wiping up the syrup. "Are they really coming over again?" I asked, hoping that they really weren't, but I knew that it was true.

"Yes, are you going swimming again?"

"No, I think that I'll stay here and do something. I haven't really gotten to read Twilight, and it's so good, I want to find out what happens."

"Alright, but if you get bored, come down."

"Okay," I replied, knowing fully well that I wouldn't unless I knew that _**he **_had gone.

I ate my pancakes in silence. Then I walked back up to my room and stretched out on my bed. A green blob appeared in front of my face. "Amu-chan, are we going to the lake again-desu?"

"No Suu, that pervert is going to be there again and I don't want to see him."

"What are you going to do then, Amu-chan?" asked Miki.

"I'm going to stay here and do stuff in my room, but you girls can go if you want."

"I'm sure Yoru will be there." Ran said, smiling at Miki, who had gone as red as a tomato.

"Sh-Shut up! Why would I care if that cat is going to be there. He'll probably just take my drawing pad again."

"While you're drawing him again. Right?" said Ran, taunting Miki.

Miki glared daggers and came at Ran, tackling her, and they both spun out of sight into the bathroom.

"Stop this fighting-desu. It's not good," cried Suu as she flew into the bathroom. She came out holding the other charas by their collars in her hands. "There."

I laughed. "You guys go on and get down to the lake. Have fun."

"Bye Amu-chan," they said and flew out the open window to the lake. I watched them go and then I grabbed my book out of my bag and started reading. I hadn't had any time to read in the last couple of days and I was kind of sad. This was a really good book and I loved it so far. I really wanted to find out what happened to Bella and Edward.

"Can that really happen. Can people fall in love after knowing each other for a few days?" I thought to myself as I paused in my reading. The sun was shining on me, making me comfortably warm, and I could feel my eyelids droop.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes to stare into the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen. He smirked. "Hello, my sleeping beauty. Have a good rest?"

I tensed up instantly and I took a breath to shout at him, but he put a finger to my lips. "Don't shout, it's not going to do anything. Ya know, if you hadn't wanted me to come in here, you shouldn't have left the window open." He gestured with his head to the open window. _Dammit! _He took his finger off my mouth.

"Why do you think I wasn't down at the lake," I hissed. Then I noticed his hands were still around me and I blushed. I started pushing at them, trying to get them off.

"I thought it was an invitation."

"Hardly," I said.

"Aww, that really hurts my feelings Amu-chan. I thought we were getting really close," He whined. Then he pulled me against him. So much for my escape attempts. My face was burning hot now and my heart was racing.

"Haven't you been listening the last couple of days!"

"Not really," he replied nonchalantly and rested his cheek on my hair.

I sighed and just laid there. There was nothing I could do, and I knew it. He knew it too. As I lay there, I couldn't help but notice his smell again. How couldn't I? He had my face pressed into his chest!

It was amazing how his scent could make me feel so weak. My head was spinning, and I was getting dizzy. Any more and I might go crazy.

"Ikuto, please let me up," I said as I pulled my head up to look at him.

"But I like this position. Maybe, if you gave into your feelings, you could enjoy it too." He smirked at me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Please," I whispered, exasperated.

"Fine." He released me and stood up. He walked around the bed to my bedside table. I sat up and scooted to the other side of my bed; far away from him.

"How'd you know I was up here, anyway?"

"I heard your mother tell my mom. She said you wanted to do some reading. It this it?" he asked, waving _Twilight _at me.

I scowled. "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would give it back to me and leave so I could continue.

"It didn't look to me like you were reading much when I got here." He smirked.

My face heated up once again. _"If I keep blushing, my face is going to be permanently red, whether he makes it or not. Why do I keep blushing around him, anyway? It's not like I like him or anything. Love is only something that happens in books." _I sighed.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her face fall and, for some reason, it made me sad. All of the sudden, I had the overwhelming sense to comfort her, to make her feel better. _Where is this coming from! I've never felt this way before. This girl has me completely twisted around. I can't be falling for her….can I?_

Then I heard her sigh. "_I wonder what she is thinking about?"_ "What are you thinking about?" I said out loud.

She jumped, like she had forgotten that I was there. I guess that was what she was always like. "Huh," she asked. _She's cute when she's confused. What?!_

"What are you thinking about?" I repeated. I didn't expect her to answer.

"Nothing, really. Just that love only really happens in books.

I was shocked. Partly because she answered, and partly because of what she was thinking. _Why would she be thinking about love?_

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"Yes. I do. For me, anyways."

This shocked me even more. I didn't know what to say.

We were silent for a long time. Then I glanced over at her. Her head seemed to be dropping. I smirked and crawled over the bed to her. I must have shifted the bed, because she raised her head and glared at me. Her eyes half-alert.

She tried to move off of the bed, but I grabbed her slim waist and pulled her back to me and laid down.

"Tired?"

"Ikuto, let me go," she said, a little more awake, but not fully there.

"No. I think that you need rest and you're going to get it. Why are you so tired anyway?"

"Dreams," she said simply, her speech slurring.

"What have you been dreaming about that has kept you up so much," I asked. I couldn't fathom the response she would give.

I guess that being sleepy had made her truthful, because she answered, "You" and went to sleep.

_She even dreams about me too. What is it with this girl? She repeatedly denies that she likes me at all, and now this. _I had just decided to wonder about these random thoughts of her and go with them. I was too lazy to try and figure out what they meant.

Truthfully, I knew what they meant. Here I was, with a cute girl sleeping on my chest, and I _enjoyed it. _Yes, any guy would enjoy having a girl sleeping on him, but this was different. I felt a deep concern for her and I wanted to be with her always.

I couldn't help but reach out and play with a couple strands of her hair. As I moved them, I stirred the air and the scent of strawberries once again reached me.

_Hhmm. _I leaned back and I could feel myself falling asleep. The sun was warm.

_Fump. Fump._

My eyes shot open. _Aw crap. _Someone was coming up the wooden stairs, and they were coming towards Amu's room.

**That's the end of chapter 6. I'm so sorry, my avid readers, but I had to end it. If I didn't, I would have kept writing and it would have been too much to read at once.**

**Also, I like a good cliffy. Don't hate me! *Hides in a room***

***Muffled voice from behind the metal door* By the way, I don't own Shugo Chara. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellos theres pplz. How are you doing? Thanks for the awesome reviews. The tone might be a little more different. Ikuto is a little more emotional in his feelings. It may not seem like his character, but who can tell, when he's so silent. **

**Finally, here is chapter 7. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Amu's POV**

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I heard the sound of my door softly closing. I opened my eyes and saw the knob turning and settling back into place. _Wonder who that was? _ I thought to myself.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I started stretching my arms, and then suddenly stopped. I looked around the room. "Hmm, Ikuto must have left," I said, and I slightly blushed. I stretched again and sighed. "I have to start getting more sleep." I looked over to my right and sighed and dropped my hands into my lap.

"Miss me?" I heard someone ask from across the room.

I looked over toward the sound and saw Ikuto leaning against the frame of my bathroom. He was looking down at something in his hands. With his head bent, his midnight-blue hair was falling in his face and covering it, but even then I could tell that he was smiling a little. I looked in his hands and saw that he had my shampoo.

"What are you doing in my bathroom," I asked as casually as I could, trying to control the volume of my voice in case whoever had come into my room was close enough to hear.

"Hiding."

"From…"

"Your mother. She came in here when you were sleeping. I guess to check on you."

_Flashback_

_Fump. Fump._

_My eyes shot open. Aw crap. Someone was coming up the wooden stairs, and they were coming towards Amu's room._

_I looked around quick and glanced at the window. I shook my head, then I saw an open doorway. My first guess was a closet. "Good, I'll just hide there." I slipped my arm hurriedly from underneath her and flew across the room. I just made it into the doorway when the bedroom door open._

_Then door opened silently and a head of brown hair looked in. _

"_She really must be tired," Amu's mom said to herself quietly. Then she closed the door and I heard her walk back down the stairs more carefully than before._

_I released the breath that I hadn't realized that I'd been holding, and looked around me for the first time. What I had originally thought to be a closet was actually her bathroom._

_I turned and around and walked over to her shower and the first thing I saw was her shampoo…_

_End of flashback_

"Oh" was all I said.

**Ikuto's POV**

She must be really tired still; she didn't even flip out when she found out I was still here. And in her bathroom. Hmmm. I wonder..

"Why are you still here!" she hissed.

Ah, there's the Amu I know. I shrugged.

Her face got red and she pointed to the window. "Out," she said simply. I'd had enough excitement for one day, so I walked over toward the window. Before I got there, though, I leaned over by her ear really quick and whispered, "See you later, _Amu_" and jumped down to the ground.

I looked back and saw her head leaning out the window, her mouth wide open. I smiled back at her and headed off into the woods that was right by her cabin. As I walked, I thought over what had happened and what I had felt. _I doubt she likes me back, though. I can't really ask her. Maybe I'll get someone else to do it for me. _

_Utau's coming up this weekend, I bet she would do it. She may have gotten over her infatuation of me, but I can still get her to do whatever I want. _

Already a plan was forming in my head. If I could just get Utau to cooperate with me. If it would only work. If Amu…..

**The thought will end there. I will give nothing away!**

**Utau's POV**

My eyes were getting sore from trying to watch the moving landscape from out the window. I groaned and looked away; lifting my head from the window I was resting it upon. I shook my head and my blond pigtails whipped around and swished on the window.

"Hrrrrr," I said through my teeth, frustrated. I hated riding in cars. "Are we almost there yet," I practically shouted, shifting irritably in my seat as I asked. I just felt so restless.

"Almost sweetie," my mom said from the front.

"Have some patience," my dad said.

I just huffed and fell back against the seat and looked at the top of the car. "_At least it doesn't move," _I thought to myself. I was surprised I didn't get carsick.

_I wonder what Ikuto wants. He usually doesn't' ask anyone for anything. Him and Yoru always just go off into their own little world together and slink around the alleys. Like an alley-cat. _

Ikuto had called me the other day and asked for some help. He wouldn't say what it was, but I could tell that it was important. He seemed to be barely containing the excitement in his voice and he had begged me to help him. I mean, he really _begged._

The first thing I hear when I answer the phone is '_Utau, you have to help me with something. Just do what I ask for a little bit, then you don't have to help anymore. Please.'_

I couldn't say no. I wouldn't have anyway, but he sounded so desperate. Not like, he's would die if I didn't help him, but this was unusual for him.

I felt the car decelerate and I looked up. We were pulling into the driveway of a medium-sized cabin. It wasn't a log cabin, like most of the cabins we had passed up here seemed to be, but a cabin with wooden siding on it. It did have that rustic look, though.

As soon as the car stop, I threw open the door and jumped out. I was so eager to get out of the car. If you had been on the outside of the car and blinked, it would have been: 1. A closed door. Blink. 2. A girl flying at you out of the car.

I stooped a little, my legs and were still stiff from the ride. When I finally could straighten my back and walk, I looked up and saw Ikuto walking toward me. He stride was slow, but he could barely contain himself. "Utau," was all he said.

I sighed, he was so impatient. "Yes, Ikuto. I know, but let me get settled. I just got here."

"Okay," but he kept looking at me sideways. _Man, what is with this guy?!_

**Later, after Utau had '**_**settled'.**_

"Now, what has got you so dang hyped up that you can't wait for your favwit wittle sister to GET IN THE DOOR!" I asked sweetly.

He just shrugged and looked at the ground. Then he looked up and told me.

My mouth just about dropped to the floor. "A girl!" I laughed. "You have been calling me non-stop and getting yourself worked up for A Girl!"

He just gave me a withering look sideways. "Utau," he just said with a hint of frustration and warning in his voice.

"Okay, okay. So, what's so special about this girl? She a model or something? " I gave a little laugh.

"Huhh. No. she's not a model or anything. She's just…an ordinary girl. Or, not so ordinary." He looked at her. "I need your help."

"What has come over you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I doubt she likes me, but I want to see."

"Okay. Now tell me; what do you want me to do?"

He smiled. Then he sighed in relief. "okay, here.."

**The next day**

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked over to Amu's house through the woods. Already, I was imagining what might happen if _when_ Amu met Utau. I hope Utau could pull this off.

I strolled up to the tree near her window and hopped up. I peered in. she wasn't in there. "I bet she's down at the lake." I jumped down and walked toward the steps. I looked around and snuck down the steps. I leaned around the corner.. and stopped dead in my track.

Amu was sitting on the dock with someone else. There was a blond boy sitting with her, talking to her. His blond hair was very light and he had a boyish face, even though he looked about the same age as Amu.

The first feeling I had was jealousy. Then resentment. She had never said anything about any other boys. More than likely, it was just a friend from up here, but that made it worse.

I'll go down there and see who it was.

I walked around the corner onto the dock.

Amu and the boy looked up at me. Smiles on their faces. "Hey Ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu asked, confusion on her face.

"I just wanted to see you, _Amu." _I put extra emphasis on her name and leaned forward slightly, to see what kind of reaction it got. The other boy's face got red and he leered at me. I narrowed my eyes and smirked at him.

Amu didn't notice, she was too busy looking at the ground, blushing.

"Who's this," I asked casually, trying not to sound like I wanted to strangle him.

"Oh," she said as if she had forgotten. "Ikuto this is my friend, Tadase. Tadase, this is Ikuto."

The blond, _Tadase_, extended his hand, still looking at me with an odd look on his face, his eyes pinched, and said "Hey."

**Okay peoples.**

**I'm sorry if Ikuto's attitude seems off, but I think I will go with it. He might not get this,,,, umm… **_**gushy**_**, but I don't know.**

**Please tell me about your thoughts on him. **

**R&R. **

**Chapter 8 will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. I only have weekends to write. It only takes a couple hours to write but I take a long time getting around to updating. I have such a full schedule.**

**Chapter 8**

**Amu's POV**

It still made me blush when Ikuto said my name like that. I didn't understand why. _I like Tadase, not Ikuto!_ At least that's what I thought. I had known Tadase for almost all of my middle-school life, and he was my best friend. It had shocked me when he came up suddenly. Apparently, he was bored. Hmm.

I lifted my gaze from the slightly-rotted boards of the dock to see the two boys shaking hands. Both of their faces were tight and they were staring at each other. Neither was letting go. Something that boys do.

**Ikuto's POV**

After briefly considering declining his offer to shake his hand, he seemed like a goody-goody gentleman that would do that, I grasped his hand in mine. **Firmly. **And I didn't let go. He jerked back slightly, but then began squeezing back. Such puny strength. He looked like he was struggling, but I just smirked darkly at him and griped tighter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amu looking at us with a confused look on her face. Such innocence. I released the boy's hand and stepped back. He dropped his hand to his side, trying to hide it from Amu, I think, and I could see him flexing it at his side. I could see how much he wanted to hit me, but his gentleman façade prevented him from doing it. I grinned; thinking how, if he came at me, I would step out of the way and he would fall into the water. Amu would probably scold me. I wonder if she would laugh or help him.

"What are you smiling at, Ikuto?" I heard Amu ask. I looked over to see her curious face. I smirked in her direction, causing a slight pink shine to her face. "Just thinking of you, Amu."

I could see the blond boy tense up visibly and Amu glared at me, then glanced at boy. A wave of heat flared up in my stomach and my mouth clenched. I quickly relaxed and turned to Amu.

"So, _Amu_, how do you two know each other?" She turned back to me and opened her mouth to answer.

"Hinamori-san and I go to the same school. We're best friends." The blond quipped up defensively. He had such a little kid voice. I saw Amu's face fall a little when he said that they were friends. _He definitely is a problem._

"Ah, Hinamori. I'd forgotten your last name. People don't really use it much around here. We're all on a first name basis ." Amu glared at me.

"Anyway Amu, my mother wanted me to ask you what you guys were doing tomorrow. We were going to come back out tomorrow, but if you have company….." I let my sentence trail off, waiting to see if the blond would be around much.

"Ah, no. Actually, Tadase said that he wasn't going to be here tomorrow," she looked over for him to confirm this statement.

He seemed reluctant. "Hinamori-san's right. We just got here today, so we were going to go get some food and check in with the head office." His voice got tighter as he talked. He seemed to realize that he wouldn't be around tomorrow, but I would.

"Well, I should go. See ya later Hinamori-san." He just looked at me.

"Bye." Replied Amu.

We watched him slowly climb the steps to the path and disappear around the corner.

**Amu's POV**

As soon as Tadase was gone, my anger finally showed itself and I rounded on Ikuto. "Ikuto, you BAKA! How could y.." I turned around to yell at him, but he wasn't there. I whipped my head to the other side, but he wasn't there either.

Then I felt muscular arms encircle my waist. He sighed and leaned into my back. "Hello Amu," he breathed into my ear. The warmth of his breath seemed to spread around to my face until it was red.

I turned my head and covered my ear with one hand. "Ikuto leave me be," I sighed, frustrated that he was bugging me again. I had learned by now that struggling did no good, but now and then, I would try to twist out of his grasp.

His head was on my shoulder now, and his hair brushed against my check as he shook his head in response to my demand. The scent of his hair was overpowering.

"So, what time should I tell my parents you guys are coming over?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I'll have to see if they want to come over." I felt him chuckle against me.

I took me a second to process what he meant. "Why did you ask about tomorrow then?" I started sounding frustrated.

"I just wanted to see Tade's plans for tomorrow."

"Tadase," she corrected me.

"Yeah, whatever." He paused, then turned his head to look at my face. I looked away up toward the trees; away from him. "See ya tomorrow, my Strawberry." Then he licked my check really quick and released me. I whirled around quick to hit him. But he was gone.

I turned to see him running up the steps. "What's with the nickname!!" I yelled at him, but he just ran around the corner.

**XxxLater that nightxxX**

I walked out of the shower, toweling my hair. I had on dark purple shorts and a navy blue tank top.

"Amu-chan, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Miki asked sleepily. She put down her sketch book she had out and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Will we go see Tadase and Kiseki," Ran asked hopefully.

I smiled at my pink chara and shook my head. "No, they're going in to town tomorrow. Ikuto, that pervert, he tricked me into thinking they were coming over tomorrow to find out what Tadase was doing." I scrunched up my face in distaste. That cat was getting on my nerves.

"So are they coming over tomorrow," Miki asked. Her voice sounded a little more awake, slightly hopeful.

"They?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled a little. "Do you mean Ikuto and Yoru?

"What about us," a dark voice asked from the other side of my room. I looked over to see Ikuto perched in my window sill, Yoru zooming circles around his head. The moonlight cast a halo of white light behind him.

"Eeep!" I quietly yelped and then looked toward the door. I looked back at Ikuto. He cocked his head at me, waiting for me to speak. I held up my pointer finger as a gesture for him to stay there. He raised an eyebrow at me. For some reason, it made him look sexy. _Oh my god, what am I thinking!_

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and shook my head. He smirked. I turned and walked over to the door and stuck my head. I sighed and relaxed. There was no one around. I couldn't hear anything, so everyone must be asleep. _I wonder what time it is?_ I turned around and I put my hands up defensively before I crashed into something.

I felt and arm snake around my waist and looked up into Ikuto's face. His blue-eyed gazed seemed to pierce my soul. I felt my stomach twist and my heart started fluttering. For a moment, I was lost in his eyes. I felt him shift and the door closed softly with a little _click_.

"Am I that good looking," he asked me. I was still zoned out in his gaze. I tensed up and tried to turn around. "Okay, too close," I said and pushed against his chest.

He smirked at me, leaned down, despite my efforts to push him away, and picked me up so he was holding me. he turned with me in his arms and walked away from the door.

_Ikuto!_ Put me down!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed and put me down, but he didn't release my wrists. He stared walking me backwards, staring into my eyes.

I jerked back in an attempt to break his hold on my wrist, but I bumped up against the bed with my knees and I bent backwards over the edge of the bed. Ikuto leaned down and his face became really close to mine. I could feel my face heat up under his gaze. The light from my lamp cast crazy shadows over the planes of his face.

I could feel myself becoming strangely calm and relaxed under his look. His face was slowly coming closer to mine, and, for once, I had no argument.

Then, like a slap in the face, realization of what was going came to me and I abruptly pushed off his chest and made his step back. the suddenness of it was enough to catch him off guard and he stepped back.

I crawled across the bed and put my head between my knees. I was so confused.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! So close!_

_When I had pushed her over to the bed, I had expected her to start blushing, stuttering and trying to push me off. _

_The blushing happened. That was a given. Her face lit up and I could feel the heat from it, I was so close to her face. What I didn't expect was for her to look so calm; so _happy._ "_maybe I don't need Utau after all," _I had thought. I was almost there. I had almost touched my lips to hers. Then, I felt her jerk and her eyes widened as she took her surroundings in. _

_She pushed me away suddenly, I was caught so off guard that I stumbled backwards. Then she scooted across the bed and put her head down to her knees. She looked so sad._

_My heart lurched and I had a sudden sense to want o go over and comfort her. _

I love her; I realized that now. I walked over to the edge and the bed and I started to crawl over. "Go away. Leave me alone," I heard her say and she turned her head away from me. Without a word, I got up and walked to the window. It was closed. I pulled up the sash and leapt silently out into the inky night.

**A/N: there you go. I hope that you enjoy it. This was an awkward (that's such an odd word. So many w's) chapter. Things changed for both of them. Next chapter will be funnier. I might also put a chapter up for why the window was closed, if any of you caught that. ??? I have some written out, but I don't like how it is.**

**Please R&R. **

**Little random note. My birthday will be coming up soon. February 5****th**** baby! Sweet 16! Woohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, here is another chapter for Summer's Dream. Sorry for the long wait. I hope I can start writing faster and more often. Now that the weather is nicer, I may spend more time outside. I hope that I can get the computer at night.**

**Please enjoy. *bows***

**Chapter 9**

The next day.

**Amu's POV**

Warmth tickled my face and sunlight flooded my eyes as I blinked them open. Birds were singing chirping and a light breeze was blowing through my open window. _Mmmm. Pine. _

I looked at my ceiling, a peaceful smile beginning on my face, then it quickly disappeared.

Ikuto was coming over today. Again.

As I thought about that, my thoughts shifted to the previous night. My stomach lurched and my heart fluttered.

"Aww, was that smile for me?" a smirking voice asked me from the window sill.

Even before I turned my head, I knew it was him. Ikuto. My face began to get warm and I turned to him. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and blue shorts. His hair was stylishly messy.

"Of course not; the scowl was for you. The smile was for the perfect day." I glared at him. I wanted him to go away and at the same time, I wanted him to stay.

He slid down from the window and walked over to me. He kept walking until he was right next to me and leaned down. He put his face in mine. "I know that's not true, Amu." He stared in my eyes and I looked away.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face around to look at him. He looked at me and his face softened a little bit. Then he sighed and released my face. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What do you want," I asked him as he sat down on the bed. He leaned back and laid on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Can't I just see my favorite person without a reason?"

"Huhhh, whatever. Don't you have to go home and get ready to go swimming? "

"Nope!" He made the "p" pop.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I do. So don't do anything that might wake my parents up."

He sat up and started to get off my bed as I grabbed my bathing suit. I darted to the bathroom and closed and locked the door just as he bumped against the door. I heard the doorknob jiggle."Aww, Amu, you're no fun," came his muffled whine from behind the door.

I rolled my eyes and changed into my bathing suit. This one was dark blue with white stripes on the top going from my left shoulder to the bottom on the right side. The bottom was also dark blue, but this had white polka-dots on it. I slipped a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and walked out into my room.

Ikuto was back on my bed, but he was looking at my book, which I had put on my bedside table. "Hmm. Interesting choice," he said while letting the book fall closed over the finger he still had inside.

I shrugged while taking the book from him. "My friend said it was a good book, so I thought I would give it a try."

He bobbed his head an looked over at the door. "What time your parents getting up?"

"I don't know. It's summer vacation. They sleep as late as they want. I'm not usually up so early, but my thoughts woke me up, I think." I walked over to my dresser and tapped the three eggs. The girls inside sighed sleepily and then I heard light snoring.

He smiled. "Sure it was. I think that it was because you wanted to see me."

I sighed. "Yeah right." Then I walked out the door, intending to go get some breakfast. Quietly. Yeah right. With the old steps in this place, a ghost would have made a racket.

I went down the steps, wincing with every step. _Creak._ Ughhh.

I got down the uncooperative stairs and opened the fridge. I grabbed a pop and a plate of fudge squares. Not the best breakfast, but hey, I go swimming all day. I can afford to indulge a little.

"That's not a very good choice for breakfast Amu." As he said this, he put a hand around my mouth, knowing the shriek or some kind of noise that was going to come.

"Urrrr," I growled behind his hand. He removed his hand once he was sure that I wasn't going to make too loud of sound and I turned around to face him. "How'd you get down here so quietly?"

"I'm just light on my feet. It's not my fault that you're fat." He appraised my breakfast choice.

"I exercise plenty enough. In case you haven't noticed, I swim every day all day."

"You weren't going to the other day," he reminded me while trying to get my fudge.

"That's because you were going to come out. It wouldn't have been very fun." I glowered at his doubting look and trying to swat his hand away from my _breakfast_ and eating it at the same time.

Shouldn't you be getting back to your family," I asked, still trying to keep my fudge away from him.

"No, my family is used to me taking early morning walks and not expecting me back until late."

"So you were weird even before I met you."

"I guess you could say that. Though I don't think it's weird. They're very relaxing."

"Whatever."

"Want to go swimming a little early. I doubt that your parents will miss you." He glanced down the only hallway to where my parents and my sister's rooms were.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you alone. Especially swimming."

"But I won't do anything too naughty." He smirked.

"And that's the reason why." I popped the last piece of fudge left in my mouth. I looked at him with a smug look on my face, proud of the fact that I had kept my fudge away from him, when he smiled me.

"Uhh.." I didn't get much more out before he picked me up and ran quietly out the door with me.

"Put me down," I pouted as he ran down the steps.

"Nu-uh, I've had this planned all morning, so you're going to have to put up with it."

"You mean that you spend all night thinking of ways to bug me?"

He smirked.

Ikuto, why don't you just put me down now?" We had reached the end of the steps and he was standing there, looking at me while I seethed in his arms. Which, I grudgingly admitted, felt nice around me. _Grrr._

"But I like holding you Amu. Even if you are heavier than you look."

I glared at him and almost stuck my tongue out at him, but I thought better of it.

"Please," I sighed.

"Fine."

He let me down and I immediately bounced away from him and he just stood there looking at me, contemplating something. "Are you just going to stand there looking at me all morning or are we going to swim," I asked as I started taking my shirt and shorts off.

"Well, right now I might just look at you." I blushed as he said that. "pervert," I muttered. I turned to argue with him, but stopped as I saw that he had taken his shirt off too.

He smiled. "Like what you see, _Amu_?" He smirked. I couldn't understand why the words had frozen on my tongue, but being this close to him shirtless left me with a weird feeling in my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward the water. I could hear his quiet footsteps whispering in the sand. _I'm going to have to put sand in my room so I can hear him next time._ Just as I was about to jump into the water, strong arms grabbed me and pulled my into a muscular chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You shouldn't talk like that Amu. It's very unlady-like." He smirked down at me as we stood there on the dock. He looked out over the water and I felt him crouch.

My eyes widened. "Don't you da..!!" Too late. He jumped in with me in his arms and we both disappeared under the water. He let me go under the water and I pushed toward the surface.

I looked around. "Ikuto!" I couldn't see him anywhere and I began to worry. I whipped my head around and suddenly someone breathed in my ear. "You don't have to shout. I can swim, you know." I turned around and I almost hugged him, but I stopped myself in time. I overreact too much.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I had turned around after almost hugging him, and I turned to face him, waiting for an answer. But he was swimming _away_. "Hey!"

He looked back. "What?"

"You brought me down here to swim and then you're going to leave?"

He shrugged. He had stopped swimming and was facing. I closed my eyes in confusion and frustration and opened them. He wasn't where he was before. I looked around and began to get a foreboding feeling. The feeling you get when someone is going to grab you from behind.

My feeling was right. Soon, a hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me down below the water. I came up tight against Ikuto's chest. "Can't you go 5 minutes without bugging me?"

When he didn't answer, I looked up. I caught a glimpse of something on his face before his face smoothed over. _What was that!_

"I was under the impression that you wanted to swim with me, so I came back over."

"This isn't really swimming."

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're parents and sister are coming down the steps now anyway.

I gasped and looked over at the steps. I could see colorful material moving on the other side of the trees. I wrenched myself from Ikuto's grip and ducked under the water.

I began to swim as fast as I could under water, trying to distance myself from Ikuto as much as possible. Knowing him though, he'd be right behind me. I just wanted to get where I couldn't be seen by my parents or my nosey sister.

Soon my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. I don't have very good stamina and I would need to come up for air soon. I pushed my arms forward and kicked a couple more times until I thought that I had come far enough. I turned upwards to the glittering surface.

I broke it with a whoosh and a loud gasp. I had misjudged my distance a little. I had been aiming for the swimming float, which was hidden a little from the dock by some trees, but I had come up on the other side of it. On the float was Ikuto. He was lounging on the top, looking like he had been there the whole time. I would have thought him asleep if not for the smile on his face.

I swam over to the float and looked at him, wondering how he had gotten over so quickly. I quickly ignored my question and looked at him. "Aren't you going to put any sunscreen on?"

He shook his head.

"That's not very smart. If you get a sunburn, I'm going to laugh." I thought of how funny it would be him having a sunburn. I giggled a little behind my hand.

He turned his head to the side and opened one eye, looking at me, while shrugging. Then he sighed and put his arms behind his back.

"You are so confusing."

He smiled. I thought briefly about splashing him with water ,but I didn't. I climbed up onto the float and laid down as far away from him as I could. "Shouldn't you be swimming off that nutritious breakfast," he asked me sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

"I can do whatever I want. You just mind your own business." Then I ignored his presence and let the warmth of the sun fill me. I was vaguely aware of my little sister laughing and splashing and my parents talking, and then I think I fell asleep.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that the sun was higher in the sky. It was considerably warmer than it was before and now the sun was just uncomfortable.

Then I noticed that Ikuto was next to me and I scowled. At least he hadn't done anything; but he was still bugging me, being that close. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

**Ikuto's POV**

The last thing that I remember before falling asleep was moving closer to Amu. She had fallen asleep surprisingly quickly. I moved over to her and laid down right beside. I wondered how much she would freak out if she woke up with me next to her.

The next thing I know, my skin is on fire in two places on my chest. It felt like someone had shoved a branding iron on me.

"Kyaa!" I yelled as I sat up, further away from where I was before. Amu was staring at me with an apologetic look on her face and was looking at my chest. I looked down and there were two slightly yellowish marks on my bright red skin. They slowly faded back to red.

Now that I was woken up, my whole front felt like it was on fire. I curled my fingers and inhaled a hiss through my teeth, trying to ignore the burning pain.

I looked over as a cute small giggle came from Amu. "I told you you should have put on sunscreen. I also told you that I would laugh if you got a sunburn. This works to my advantage though. Now you can't sneak up from behind me and hug me." She got a smug look on her face as she said this.

I grinned evily at her as a thought crossed my mind. She instantly looked wary at the look. _I may not be able to hold you, but I can bother you another way._

Before she could say anything or move. I swiftly rolled over and placed my knees on either side of her legs and put my hands on both sides of her head. Luckily, my shorts had been long enough to cover my knees, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this.

"Now what Amu." I smiled. Instantly, that blush that I loved crept across her face.

She looked flustered for a minute. Then she looked just plain angry. She was about to push up on my chest when I cut her off.

"You wouldn't want to do that and hurt me now, would you?" I put innocent little eyes on.

She took in my words and looked at my arms and chest. She was looking for a spot that she could touch, but I was cooked all over. Everywhere was bright cherry red. I winced at the thought of having to sleep on it tonight.

"Ikuto, just get off." she sighed and pouted. Defeated.

I smiled and shook my head. I leaned my head down and put my face in the little dent between her collar bones and immediately pulled back. My nose and lips burned where I had touched and rubbed them against her skin.

I heard a satisfied little 'huh' from Amu. I looked back up to her triumphant face. "Looks like I'm safe for a little while."

My eyes tightened a little at this assumption, but I heal fast and my skin would be back to normal in no time.

She was still smirking, and I thought about doing something, but thought better of it and just shrugged. I got off her and slid gently into the water. The odd sensation of the water sliding over my skin and the drastic temperature difference made me cringe. I stood there for a little bit and let my body get used to it.

Then I started my agonizing journey back to the shore.

**Amu's POV**

I had thought there for a minute that he was going to do something. He had gotten that perverted smirk and that glint in his eye, but then, thankfully, he got up and slid into the water. I sighed in relief. Then, I almost laughed out loud as he reacted to the water. He looked like he was walking on nails as he started back to the shore.

I fell back on my back and squinted up at the light. Then, I heard a jet ski getting closer to where I was. I sat up and looked over to my right, away from the dock. A purple and white jet ski was coming at me. Like, right at me.

I contemplated jumping off and I was edging toward the side when the rider, which I could see was a girl, suddenly braked. The wave that resulted from her braking splashed over me and I shivered from the temperature change.

As the water stopped falling and I wiped the water out of my eyes, I finally got a good look at the crazy driver. She was wearing a purple two piece with white stripes all over. Her life jacket was also purple, but it had bits of dark blue in it. She was also wearing purple sun glasses. Her long blond hair was in two perfect ponytails.

"Hello there," she said as if she had known me, "My name is Utau."

**And, enter Utau. **

**There is the next chapter for you all. I will try to get the next chapter up. These things take so long to update because I never have enough time anymore. I don't have school tomorrow, so maybe I'll get some more writing in.**

**I'm also working on another story. I don't know what I'll call it yet. I probably won't be up for a while. I want to get a bunch written before I post it. I hope it turns out good. I also have another idea too.**

**Read and review. be critical.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a chapter**

Okay people. You have not heard from me in , what? Probably about a year. Most people always have an excuse, like, I had to move or my computer crashed. Well….I don't have an excuse to give you, just that I was busy working this summer and school and sports have been kicking my butt. I'm trying to get back into the writing spirit and I'm going have a new story up for you guys too! I know it's not very smart when I can't even write on this one, but I'll try to get either of them updated a least once a month.

Look for the new story. Go to my page and see what you think. I have to figure out a title. It shall be called:….Unnamed. until I get a title.

Here's part of the chapter that I have had typed up for a while. I'll try to follow it up soon!

Please don't have forgotten me people!

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 10**

_Utau._ "Hi," I said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

She cocked her head. "Ya know, people usually introduce themselves back," she said kind of coldly.

"Oh, u-uh, my name's Amu."

She nodded her head, like she had confirmed something. "What are you doing later?"

I was taken aback at this. We had just met each other and she was already acting like we were great friends.

"We-w-well, nothing really. Just swimming."

"okay, well, do you want to..- ah, hold on." She reached into a pocket that was on her swimsuit and took out a purple phone. Man this girl liked purple. Seriously. And where did she have that cell phone?

I saw her glance at the ID, which I could see was flashing, and a look of confusion and agitation crossed her features. She flipped open the phone.

"Will you have some patience!" she said with breathy words. "I was just about to—", she listened and rolled her eyes

"Yes, I was gonna—" her words choked off again. Confusion once again flitted across her face. "Why," she asked in agitation and genuine curiosity. Then she sat up straight, her mouth set in a line. "Look, you have been pestering me to," she glanced at me as if she had forgotten me. "to help, and now you're telling me no to! Make up your mind!"

She leaned forward, and it looked like she was amused.

"You what? Hah, you idiot!" she practically shouted, her voice echoed across the lake and I cringed. She was so Loud! I glanced over and Utau was bent over the jet ski, laughing, her head off. her cell phone was back in her pocket. Good thing too, because she probably would have dropped it.

Finally, her laughter died down, and she sat up, using her finger to wipe away the tears mixing with the water dripping off her hair.

I looked at her questioningly. "What was that all about?"

She just shook her head. "mmp-family idiodicy."

I just nodded in knowledge and dismissed the subject. It wasn't my area to pry in that was her business.

"Well, I'll see you later, Amu." With that, she swung the handles around and sped off, sending another wall of glittering water towering over me. this time, I didn't move and I got drenched.

My whole body shivered and my skin clamed up. Blechhh.

I glanced up at the sky and sighed. I still had the whole day left, but I didn't feel like doing much. Just then, my family and the Tsukiyomis pulled up in the boat next to the float.

"Amuuu" my father called. "Want to go skiing again? I need to get some action shots for the magazine!" He mimed clicking the camera.

I glared at him and flopped back down onto the float.

"Okay, later than, Amu. Have fun while we're gone. And no boys!" The last part he yelled as they pulled away.

I rolled my eyes at him and grimaced as I rolled over toward the water. I glanced over the edge and looked at the water lightly bouncing from the waves created by the boat. It looked cold.

Better get it over with.

I slid in head first, like a crocodile. My hands stretched straight out to push off of the bottom as quickly as I could.

As soon as I slid in, I almost gasped from the coolness of the water. Even without the sunburn that Ikuto had, it was still a tip-toe walk back.

When I got back to the shore, I grabbed my clothes from the sand and walked back to the cabin. The only thing that I could think about was my bed, because, suddenly, I became really tired. Too much lazing around all day. And Ikuto.

I yawned a jaw-cracking yawn and scowled. He really should learn to leave me alone. Why does he always have to bug me soo much!

_As if you didn't know._

I blinked, but kept walking. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to make sure that I wasn't falling asleep. _Great, I'm going to fall asleep walking. I'm already hearing voices. Not another Ikuto dream! Please! _I groaned out loud.

Luckily, there were no more voices and I made it to my house. I slugged up the steps and opened the door to my room. I wanted to head right to my bed, but the thought of a nice long soak in the tub seemed so nice to me.

I swung my head toward the bathroom door and my body eventually followed suit.

I almost walked into the door that was somehow closed, but I saw the base of the door in time. I turned the knob, having to concentrate really hard to turn it. I didn't even have the strength to push it open. I had to lean against it to open it.

I rolled my body around the slightly opened door and leaned against it to shut it.

I locked it to prevent my nosy mom from coming in and turned around.

If a hand had not covered my face right then, I would have screamed. But he had anticipated this and was ready.

The first thing that I encountered when I turned around, expecting to see the white walls of my bathroom, were two sparkling blue orbs.

Ikuto.

I glared back at him, anger seething off me, but I felt myself weakening. I was so tired.

He smirked, mistaking the calming in my eyes for surrender.

"Aww, warming up to me already Amu?"

I reached up and yanked his arm off of my face. His face scrunched up at the harsh touch to his sunburn.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well, my sunburn was hurting really bad, and I didn't feel like walking _all_ the way back to _my_ cabin, so I decided to crash at your place. Plus, I thought a bath would help."

He turned his head and I looked past him to see my large bathtub half-full of water.

I blushed and glanced down at his legs. _He isn't----oh thank god!_ He was still wearing his swimming trunks.

"You idiot! You could have at least locked the door! What if I had come in here and you were naked?"

"I was hoping that you would join me and I thought that you would be more comfortable with having clothes on. Although----"

"I'm not even comfortable with you now. No way in Hell am I going to take a bath with you. "

"Awww, _come on_ Amu." He pouted.

I turned around with my hands crossed over my chest. "No," I repeated and started moving towards the door.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arms from behind and whisked me over toward the bath before I had a chance to react. He lifted me inside and closed the glass doors (**it's one of those showers with the glass sliding doors)** so I couldn't escape.

**Tell me what you think and watch for my new story. I hope to have it up tonight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! I AM BACK!**

**For a while, I completely forgot about fanfictions! I know, shoot me right now. I can't believe it either! I sort of got writers block about this and now that i am a SENIOR in high school, I have hardly had time for homework! **

** So, I have decided that I shall take back up writing this story..that is if anyone still wants to hear from me. **

**Ill upload a sample of the next chapter, but first, I would like to know if anyone still wants to read my story. Now that I have no school after this week, I will have a LOT of time on my hands. please comment!**


End file.
